kirarinrevolutionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsukishima Luna
|Love Interest = Tsukishima Takashi (married) |Debut = Episode 97 |Final = Episode 153 |Seiyuu = Sumi Shimamoto |imagewidth = 250|Japanese Name = 月島ルナ / うらら|Romanized Name = Tsukishima Runa / Urara}} (otherwise known as ) is a minor character in Kirarin Revolution, but had a big role near the end of season 2. She has brown hair and green eyes. Luna is voiced by Sumi Shimamoto. Background When her children Kirari and Subaru were little, Luna wanted to pursue her dream of becoming an actress, but she didn't want to leave them. Her husband Takashi told her that he'll look after the children while she's away. They both promise each other that they'll pursue their dreams, and see who could reach their dreams first. Personality Although kind and caring, when it comes to acting, Luna is very serious. So serious that she even reprimands her daughter on her acting skills, making Kirari have second thoughts about Luna being her mother. However, when she overhears her mother's conversation with Kirari about how Kirari's mother loved her so much and how pained she was to leave her, Luna Relationships is Luna's youngest child and daughter, as discovered in episode 101. When Kirari and her brother, Subaru, were young, Luna left her family in pursuit of her dream to become an actress, and challenged Takashi to see who can reach their dreams first. Although she is Kirari's mother, she is very serious when it comes to acting and has harshly criticized Kirari's acting, making Kirari have second thoughts about Luna being her mother. However, after Luna overheard her mother's conversation with Kirari about how happy Luna was when Kirari was born, Luna decided to tell Kirari she was her mother after completing the shooting of the film. Luna then asks Kirari to go to Hollywood with her to become an actress. Kirari, however, declines after realizing she wants to continue being an idol, and stay with her friends and family. is Luna's husband. When their children were little, Luna left Japan to pursue her dreams as an actress. Years later, Luna returns to Japan as a successful actress, but doesn't go home right away. When Kirari gets the role as the heroine in a movie Luna is starring in, Kirari gives her father a magazine with Luna on the cover. After Kirari leaves him, Takashi looks at the magazine and is shocked to see his wife on the cover. Later, Kirari drops a picture frame and discovers there's a picture hidden behind the photo. The picture is that of her mother and Kirari believes that her mother looks similar to Luna. However, Takashi tells Kirari to forget about the picture and takes it away. Later on, Luna visits the Kirarin Café and is happily reunited with her mother and husband. Luna asks Takashi to not tell Kirari that she is her mother and explains she wants Kirari to focus on the movie. After completion of the movie and Luna confesses to Kirari that she is her mother, Luna wants Kirari to come with her to Hollywood, but Kirari declines, saying she wants to continue being an idol, and stay with her friends and family. is Luna's eldest child and son. When he and Kirari were little, Luna left them to pursue her dreams as an actress. Years later, Luna returns to Japan as a successful actress, but doesn't go home right away. Although the two don't meet up there, it is assumed in the final episode that Subaru succeeds in his goal to become an actor, and he and his mother reunited. Ending Although Luna made no appearance in season 3, she does appear in Episode 153, the final episode of the Kirarin Revolution anime series, with her son, Subaru, and the American actress Tina Garland, watching Milky Way perform "Tan Tan Taan!" on TV. Name Origin "Tsukishima" means "moon island," which could refer to Luna's name, and "luna" means "moon," which could refer to her last name. Category:Minor Category:Character Category:Idol Category:Females